rpgfandomcom-20200222-history
Gaetan "The Mole" Malkvesh
Basic Information Name: Concept: Heroic Mortal Age 22 History "Were critically low on supplies. I only have 3 barrels of blasting powder left..plus two of my own, and this essence flare. And a box of cherry bombs." Gaetan, regarding explosives A mortal in the locust armies and a native of autothonica, Gaetan was raised in the true style of the Great Maker. Alchemical charms determined his talents less then a year after he was born, and he was assigned a profession based on this and what skills were predicted as being in demand in 18 years time. Raised to be a sapper, Gaetan spent his entire early life in tunnels -- learning how to dig with all manner of tools, sap, construct, arm and transport explosives. A lifetime spent underground with no light save that of explosives and no vision except that from his phosphorescent goggles left Gaetan with a focused but hollow existence. Without any knowledge of the outside world and no context in which to put his actions, he did as most autothonican's do and took pride in his work and his unit, striving to excel and graduate from training to action as quickly as possible. He got his wish when he and his unit were, exactly as scheduled 18 years ago, deployed to Creation as part of a recon-in-force against a threshold kingdom. The locust armies operated with their usual cold efficiency, and all opposition was swiftly brushed aside, until a group of celestial exalts arrived to oppose the marauding force from outside creation. At their hands, the well trained but mortal forces of autothonica knew defeat, pushed back into a slow, bloody stalemate. The alchemicals leading the locust armies quickly determined that the resources required to defeat these solar's and their allies would greatly exceed any possible profits from the crusade. They resolved to withdraw, after keeping the Solar's occupied to prevent them from harassing the retreating armies. Too deep in the warren of sapper tunnels to pull back with the rest of the locust armies, Gaetan's unit was ordered to hold their position -- harrasing the forces of creation and taking as many of them with them as possible. Faced with a suicide mission (even if it wasn't phrased as such), and with nothing outside their pre-assigned duties to live for even if they did survive, Gaetan's unit aimed to distinguish themselves. Blindly throwing themselves into engagement after engagement and leaving a network of trapped-filled warrens in their wake, they waged an effective hit and run campaign against a vastly superior hostile force for nearly two weeks. At that point, one of the Celestials, a solar, resolved to eliminate them personally, descending down into their tunnels to eliminate the pests harrasing his armies flanks. The moment the sappers saw him, they knew that the tactical value of a single solar was greater then that of all of them, making eliminating him worth all of their lives. With little other choice, they set off their remaining explosives, consuming the tunnel in a crushing wave of fire and bringing hundreds of tons of rock down upon both the exalted and themselves. The presence of Sidreals, Small Gods, and creatures outside of fate on the field of battle leaves it an open question as to if it was fate, luck or a miracle that saved Gaetan from what should certainly have been his end, but by one means or another, Gaetan found himself not crushed, but meerly burned -- trapped inside an air pocket. With his trusty magical shovel, he was eventually able to dig his way out, emerging onto the surface for the first time in his life. The experiance left him stunned, dazed, and terrified. Without direction in life with no Alchemicals to give him orders, and lost in this strange and disorderly land, he wandered. It was Kidagakash that suggested she and Ivan look to the threshold for recruits and riches. In their travels to the edge of the realm, word of the great battle between anathema and the marauders from beyond creation reached their ears, and the two agreed that it sounded like a good opportunity to locate anathema all on their own, or possibly learn more about the strange attackers in the locust armies. The two eventually found Gaetan drinking his woes away in a small mining down, where his expertise made him a great boon to the locals. Ivan made him an offer -- that he joins them and assists them in their quests, and in exchange they would return him to the locust armies as soon as they got near an active unit. In the time the three had together, Ivan took every chance to introduce Gaetan to the world outside of his tunneling and labors, opening his ungoogled eyes to the sunlight above. This technique proved highly successful (epically with the introduction of Keeda, who Gaetan soon developed feelings for), and the sapper eventually decided to stay when the offer was made. Although he is unsure of his direction in life now, and has decided not to rejoin the Locust Armies, he remains a devout follower of the Great Maker. For the time, he follows Ivan and the others out of a sense of friendship, and because they provide a sense of purpose he lacks for the time being. He is using this chance to choose a direction for his life, looking for a purpose outside taking orders. Attributes Physical (Primary) Strength 3 Dexterity 4 Stamina 3 Social (Tertiary) Charisma 2 Manipulation 2 Appearance 2 Mental (Secondary) Perception 4 Intelligence 3 Wits 1 Abilities Archery: 5 Craft: 4 Dodge: 5 Awareness: 5 Stealth: 4 Integrity: 3 Resistance: 3 Ride: 1 Languages Native Language: Realm Language 1 Language 2 Language 3 Language 4 Language 5 Backgrounds Armory 3 (6 Dots) Contacts 5 Resources 5 Artifacts Essence Flare Pillars (2 Dots) Shovel of Infinite Tunnel Creation (1 Dot) Reinforced Buff Jacket (2 Dots) Manses Equipment Mundane Equipment Perfect Firewand Magical Equipment Goggles of Night Vision Smokepower Explosive Barrel Vital Information Willpower 5/5 Please list your Permanent willpower as a number, and track Willpower expenses also as a number before it. (Ex, if you had 5 Permanent Willpower and have expended one point, you might write 4/5 for your Willpower.) Virtues Please mark your Primary Virtue clearly, and delinate your Virtues as numbers; with a seperate number to indicate the number of times that Virtue has been channeled for bonus die on a roll. (Ex, if you had Compassion as your primary, had 4 dots of Compassion and had Channeled it for four bonus dice twice, you would write Compassion (Primary) 2/4). Compassion 1/1 Conviction 1/1 Temperance 0/0 Valor 3/3 (Primary) Combat Statistics Defense Values Dodge DV 6 Dodge DV is (Dexterity + Dodge + Essence if 2 or greater)/2, round up. Parry DV 6 Parry is rated as (Dexterity + Ability + Weapon Defense Bonus)/2, round up. Mental Dodge DV 6 Mental Dodge is calculated as (Willpower + Integrity + Pertinent Specialty + Essence)/2 In this instance, Willpower is treated as an Attribute for determining Charm bonus maximums, round up. Mental Parry DV 2 Mental Parry DV is calculated as the higher of Charisma or Manipulation + the highest of Investigation, Performance or Presence, plus any pertinent specializations, divided by two, rounded up. (Mathematically, that's (Attribute + Ability + Specialization)/2, rounded up. Stunts must be appropriate to the attribute/ability combination used. (You may use a sub-optimal ability at any time on your own behest.) Soak Please delineate your Soak values numerically, and in parenthesis after your nominal Soak values, the value of Soak that would apply against a Piercing attack. (Ex. If your Natural Lethal Soak before armor is 3 (thus indication that you probably have Stamina 3), and your armor adds 6 points of Lethal soak, you would write Lethal Soak 9(6) . Remember: Natural Soak, unless specifically allowed, does not apply against Aggrevated soak, so in the example above, you would only write Aggravated Soak 6(3) - a very good reason not to be hit by anything capable of dealing Aggravated damage!) Bashing Soak 10 Lethal Soak 12 (8) Aggravated Soak 8 (4) Hardness 3L/3B Health 7/7 For brief reference (so it will appear in the table of contents), list your health levels in the Health entry as your current health levels versus your temporary health levels (Ex, if you had no applications of the Ox-Body Charm and one box of wound, you would list 6/7.) For completion, track your Health levels here – a bracketed box which is empty is undamaged, one with a B has been filled with a Bashing wound, one with an L has been filled with a Lethal wound, and one with an A has been filled with an Aggravated wound. Add additional boxes as necessary, remember to preserve line break formatting. Remember to add Dying boxes equal to your Stamina. ~0 L ~1 [ ] [ ] ~2 [ ] [ ] ~4 [ ] Incapacitated [ ] Dying [ ] [ ] [ ] [ ] Other Information Use the space provided to track additional information about your character. Intimacies Use this space to track your character's Intimacies. Experience 50/50 Total EXP: 50 Spent EXP: 50 Free EXP: 0 Bonus Point Expenditure Experience Point Expenditure Various OOC Notes Category:Exalted: The Shrouded Compass